


Worries

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 12 - "Are you okay?"





	Worries

It takes him a while to notice, but sometimes Xion stops to take a breath when they haven't walked enough for her to be tired.

Lea doesn't think Roxas and Naminé have noticed, and he doesn't want to worry them by saying something too early.

"Are you okay?" He finally asks Xion.

Xion hesitates, and he thinks she's about to lie, but then her expression changes. "I'm suffering collateral effects from the new body. Ienzo thinks they'll pass."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Well, just don't keep secrets. Got it memorized?"

"Alright, Axel."


End file.
